Time Travel
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Princess Gabereila and Danielle both travel to the year 2005. Prince Henry and his mother come a 1yr later to a world where Danielle and Prince Gabrielle doesn't know who they are. There will be a sequel
1. Chapter 1

TIME TRAVEL REDO For a SECOND TIME

Hope this helps

On the night of the Royal wedding, Princess Gabriella and Danielle suddenly vanished without a trace as to their whereabouts

Gabriellas parents were outraged and have threatened war on France for their daughter's dissapearance. The King of France has ordered his army to search for the princess.

Now Danielle and Princess Gabriella appears in the year 2005 unconscious. Resa and Isabella Halliwell just stared at the two girls in weird dresses in their home the Halliwell Manor. They looked at each other confused and then their cosin Lancelot comes into the house and he sees the two unconscious girls and he immediately falls in love with the girl with the golden hair.

"Who are they?" he asks. Isabella and Theresa shrugged their shoulders.

"They just came out of nowhere" Isabella says

"And you didn't bother to call my father or your father Isabella"

"What they just came and my father wouldn't care" She says a little angry

"Well my father would"

"Hey hey you two they just came a minute Lance so shush" Theresa says getting defensive with him

"Well we should put them on the couches" Isabella says

"Lancelot can you get these two to the couches please?" Theresa asks trying to defuse the tension that was building quickly.

Lancelot nods his head he saw the girl on the left. She was beautiful to Lancelot she took his breath away and he took her first to one of the couches in the

livingroom and then he came back to take the other one and put her on the other couch on the left.

"What should we do" Lancelot finally asks

"Let them sleep" Isabella says

"And if they wake up" He asks

Theresa looks at Isabella

"I don't know" Isabella says

Lancelot walks back and fourth

"Your making me sick Lance" Isabella says

"Yeah" Theresa says and Lancelot stops

"okay okay I'll call my father to see if he knows anything"

"Good and we'll wait for them to wake up to see where they come from" Theresa says

"ah man I got a hot date" Isabella says

"Cancel it" Theresa says with authority and Isabella nods her head "And it was with a cop to" Isabella says shaking her head

"Remember Uncle Sam would have been pissed"

"That was the whole point Resa"

Theresa rolls her eyes as her cousins whines

"Well we need to figure out where these two came from" Theresa says

Lancelot calls his father

"Dad we have a problem" He says

"What is it Lancelot" Chris asks

"dad these two weird girls came into our house and they look like from a different time"

"From what time do they look like from" Chris asks

"I don't know the 1500s maybe 14" Lancelot says sighing

"Are they awake and afraid"

"I don't know dad but the dark blonde hair girl looks beautiful"

"Stop thinking with your heart Lancelot start thinking with your mind"

"okay so what should we do"

"Wait until they wake up and then find out where they come from" Chris says

"okay" Lancelot says hanging up and sighing. He really wished they were from his time.

Back in France 15th century (I don't know if it was the 15th century or

Not)

"I want those things back that I gave you in exchange for Dannielle," Pierre Le Pieu screamed at Rodmilla de Ghent,

temporary Baroness of Manior de Barbarac.

"We had a fair trade." She says

"And Dannielle has ran away nowhere to be found."

"How far could Danielle have gotten with those chains you had on her?"

Rodmilla laughed.

"She took them off. I gave her the key but no horses were taken." He spat

"Then it is your fault" Rodmilla says

"Well what was I suppose to do when she had a sword to my neck" He screams

"Did she take the horses" Rodmilla asks with a sigh

"No"

"She must have gone on foot so therefore she couldn't have gotten far."

"I looked everywhere and she is nowhere to be found now give me my stuff back!" He says snobbishly

"No it was a fair trade you lost her its your fault you should have given her a whip or two" Rodmilla says angry. Her eyes turned dark and leaned towards him

"Where is Danielle, Rodmilla?" He asks equally angerly

"I don't know" She says

Jacqueline heard all of the conversation. She couldn't believe Danielle had run away. She went to the Castle and saw Lammont looking tired and worned out

"Has she been found"

"No and her parents are threatening war"

"Oh no" Jacquillin says horrifed her hands up to her mouth

"I know and the Prince is worried so am I" He says

"Dannielle is missing to" She says and he looks up at her

"We must go tell the Prince right away" He says taking Jacqulyn's hand and leading her to the Prince.

Henry was pacing he couldn't find the Princess and her parents werethreatening war. His friend and confident, Head Royal Gaurd Laurent came running in

with Jacqueline.

"What is it?" He asks tiredly

It was Jacqueline to answer first, "It seems Danielle has runaway."

"What?"

"She disappeared, didn't take any of Le Pieu's horses or anything your

Highness. She is nowhere to be found."

"Interesting, Princess Gabriella has disappeared as well." He says very interested in this new developement and worried about Dannielle

"What are we going to do?" Captain Laurent asked.

"We have to find them and talk to my parents about this new developement." Henry urges

"They will likely dismiss it."

"Search all of France before we go to Gabriella's and my parents about this." Henry orders

"Yes your highness," he bows and leaves.

"I hope my sister is okay."

"Me to I was a such a fool." He says berating himself

"But you had every right to be angry at her Your Highness."

"At the first test of Honor, I failed and now I could lose her forever."

"You don't know that."

"But if something were to happen to her, I would blame myself."

"Have hope and pray your highness." With that she bows and leaves his quarters.

Henry got on his knees to pray.


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle and Gaberialla woke up and looked at their surroundings and then looked at the three strangers in front of them. They both screamed

"Shsh" Lancelot says

"Where are we" Gaberilla asks

"In Califorina San Franscico" Theresa says

Danielle and Gaberilla looked at them weirdly

"The year 2005 girls" Lancelot says

"Ho how did we get here" Danielle says

"We don't know but what are your names and where do you come from" Isabella asks

"I am Princess Gaberilla of Spain" Gabriella says like she's from the upper class making Theresa, Isabella and Lancelot a little uncomfortable

"And I'm a servent in France my name is Danielle De Barbuc" Danielle says looking ath te guy interestingly he looks kind of like Henry but with light brown hair

"I'll go look at the history books" Isabella says getting up and leaving the room

"I'll stay here" Lancelot says smirking

"No Lance you go find your father and ask what his bosses say" Theresa says and Lancelot sighs "okay fine" He says leaving the room and Danielle's eyes follows him out the room

"How about something to drink" Theresa asks clapping her hands

"Do you have tea" Gaberialla asks a little to snotty

"Yes what do you take in your tea" Theresa asks

"Two sugars please" She says

"And you" Theresa ask

"oh none for me but I would like some water" Danielle says and Theresa nods her head and went to the kitchen and the girls explore the living room. Suddenly the t.v turns on and they both run for cover. Isabella snickers a little until Lancelot orbs in and hits her on the head

"Ow what was that for" She asks

"For scaring them" he says glaring at her

"What" She says innocently

"Their from a different time completely dummy" He says

"Oh what time" She asks interested now

"1600's so no electronics please" He says as Isabella rolls her eyes

"Did you get anything on them" He says

"Not a zelich" She says

"Did you look up on Spain" He asks and she sighs and goes back upstairs

"Sorry about" He says coming down the stairs and turning off the tv as they look at him

"you two have a lot to learn" He says as Theresa comes back with their tea and water and serves

"Hm" Danielle says "This is good"

"Its fresh water" Theresa says

"Oh" Danielle says not knowing what to say

"So um we need to get you two out of these clothes and into something more updated" Lancelot says "And Theresa here can help you"

"Come on I'll get you two styling" Theresa says signaling them to follow her and they do

Meanwhile in the 1600's

"Where could she be mother?" Prince Henry asks more worried then ever

"calm down Henry you rejected the poor girl remember" Queen Marie says

"And I feel bad for that mother I love her" Henry says

"Her stepmother and stepsister are on their way to the America's" Queen Marie says matter of factly

"I know that mother" Henry says frustrated

He wished for Danielle to be here he wish to be with Danielle. HE goes to his room and dreams of Danielle

Meanwhile in the 21st centery Wyatt smiled evilly. His plan was to wipe his cousins daughters out and possibly them to but he had to make those two girls forget where they came from and his cousins and nephew so they won't be able to get them back to their time. He looks in the Book of Shadows looking for a spell to make them forget who they are and his cousins and nephew to forget that they have to send them back. He finds it and he smiles evilly.

"Finally" He says


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt read the spell to make the past come to the present.

From Charmed to get a person to the future

(He lights a match and burns the paper.)

**"Hear these words, hear the rhyme I summon thee I send to you this burning sign then our future selves will find in another place and time My great great great great greart Aunts I summon thee"** Wyatt smiles wickdely he would see if it had work. He looks into his bowl and saw what just had happen. He smiles wickedly but then frowns his cousins and nephew where trying to figure away to get those two girls back to their time. He looks through the Book of Shadows trying to find a spell that would make his cousins forget all about their new visitors and focus on something else but he couldn't find a spell. He then remembered the powder that his father occasionaly put on people. Wyatt went to the Manor and put some powder on them and whispered in each of their ears telling them that Danielle and Gaberilla are their friends. That Danielle goes by Dani and Gaberialla goes by Gabby. He then disappears and watches what happens over time.

The next morning Theresa got up and made some breakfast. Isabella came into the kitchen

"Good morning"

"Good morning" Theresa says giving her some pancakes and OJ

"Thanks Resa"

"Your welcome so what are we going to do today"

"Go shopping" Isabella says but Theresa gives her the disapproving look

"Okay okay find a job Jeeze"

"That's what I thought"

Gabrilla and Danielle got up at the smell of panacakes and Theresa and Isabella smiled at their friends

"Good morning everyone" Gabby says "what's for breakfast"

"Panacakes"

"Yum" Danielle says

"So what your plans for today" Theresa asks

"Looking for a job" Danielle says

Gabarilla frowns "yeah me to my parents cut me off"

"Ah they just want you to learn about fianances"

"Well I don't want to" Gabby says and all three girls rolled their eyes

Jack came into see Lancelot

"Hey girls where's Lance"

"Still asleep" Isabella says

"Whoa who are these lovely ladies"

Gabby smiles "My name is Gaberilla and you are"

"Jack HAlliwell" He says kissing her hand and Gabby was smitten

"Ah Jack" Theresa says

""Ah Resa what is it"

"Breakfsat" She asks

"Sure" Jack smiles sitting down next to Gabby who giggles

**Back in the 1600's **

"Did you find them" Henry asks

"No your majasty we're sorry" One of his gaurds says

"Where could they be they couldn't have went to far" Henry says

"Now Henry you did reject her" The Queen says

"I know mother but she's my match" Henry says

"Henry your as stubborn as your father its been three months"

"I love her mother"

The Queen sighs she was heart broken for her son. She didn't know what to do for him

"Keep searching Lamont" She says sighing

"Yes your highness" He says

"Maybe its time to give up Henry"

"No mother" Henry says with conviction "She will be found I will marry her" He says with a passion and the queen sighs "As you wish son but maybe she would want you to move on"

"No mother I will never move on" Henry says as his mother sighs and gives him a kiss on the cheek "okay then but do get some rest" She says

**In 2006**

Dani Barbac wanted a romance like no other she looks at her friends just shaking her head she wanted what they had except without their fighting constantly.

She looks up at the stars

"I wish to have a love like Gabby's and Jack's" She says as she looks up at a shooting star

"Dani come on Lancelot is waiting"

"Why" Dani asks a little surprise

"He has a surprise for you" Theresa says smirking

"What is it" Dani asks

"You can't know otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise" Theresa says pulling Dannielle on her feet and going down the hill to see Lancelot

"Hey Gabby what's up with you and Jack" Dannielle says as she comes up the hill with Theresa

"He's pigheaded and I hate him" Gabby says folding her arms and glaring at the ground

"You love him" Dani says

"Yeah but he's pigheaded"

"He's your pighead" Dani says trying to cheer her friend up

Gabby smiles "Yeah that he is, Thank you Dani" She says "I got to go and talk to him"

"why don't you let him sweat little" Dani says

"Yeah I like how you think Dani" Gabby says smirking and they went to go to get ready for the ball.

Meanwhile on a building thinking

Jack was sitting on the ground berating himself about Gabby and how he screws up all the time.

"Great I love her but I don't want to change my ways" Jack says to himself swinging his legs

"hey Jacky what's wrong"

"Nothing Lance"

"You two got into a fight again"

"Yeah"

"The same one as always you flirting with every girl and being right all the time"

"Yep" HE says

"Well your going to lose her if you keep your ways up"

"I know"

"So what are you going to do" Lancelot asks

"What are you going to do about Danielle she's perfect for you and you've been gawking over her for about a year now"

"I know" Lancelot says

"So if I change my ways will you please tell her how you feel"

"Yes I'll do better then that I'll show her"

"Good luck hope she doesn't slap you"

"I'm going to do it at the ball tonight"

"Wow"

"And I brought her a dress"

"your a girl"

"She loved the dress when she saw it and I even had her try it on"

"And"

"IT was to expansive so she couldn't get it"

"she's going to kill you"

"But its going to be worth it" Lancelot says as they got up and went back down the stairs and go home

"I hope she forgives me" Jack says

"She will she loves you"

"And I'm her bonehead"

"Yep that you are" Lancelot says

"Good luck" Jack says as they left to go get dressed for the ball


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle got back to the Manor to see the dress she tried on at the mall.

"OH MY GOD" Dani screams and jumps and turns around to a smiling Lancelot

"Do you love it"

"Yes but how when why" Danielle asks

"Well when a couple days ago, how I got some money and why well your just going to have to wait tonight" Lancelot says kissing on top of Danielle's head

Danielle smiles

"Well I have to go get ready my lady" He says bowing and Dani just giggles as he leaves and closes the door and she goes to her dress and taking it and twirled it around and falling down on top of Theresa's bed. The dress was silver shining and gilterly. IT was slick and didn't have a back and there was a neck with no sleeves. She smiles and giggles as she went to put the dress on. She unzips it and slips in comfortably. She then started putting her hair up in curls and put some earrings on and her make up. She had to admit she felt like a princess. She slipped into her high heal silver shoes and tied the strap around it. She was ready and hopefully Lancelot was ready to. She smiles she hoped he was going to accept her proposal.

Gabby put her dress on. It was strapless on one side and a semi thick sleeveless strap on the other side. IT was pink with maroon flowers on it. She then put her pink strapy sandles on with her hair half down and half up with curls. She put her make up on and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her and Jack were perfect together she was the snotty one and he was the cocky one but also a pighead. She smiled she was going to knock him off his feet.

Theresa wore a dark pink strapless dress with a silver necklace. Her hair was in a frenchtwist and she had some silver high heels on. Her favorite part though was that it was sparkly and she had some little dangling earrings on. Jay was going to be blown away when he see's her with Eddie and jealous also.

Isabella wore a babydoll strapless dress and it was dark red with maroon flat sandles on. Her hair was all curls and Tom was going to be taken away with her beauty.

As Lancelot waited for Dani to come out of Theresa's room he thought about how he was going to tell her his feelings for her. He hoped she felt the same away. He went to knock on her door.

She opens it and all he could do was drop his mouth as she blushes

"Are we ready" Theresa says coming out of the bathroom

"Yeah I'm hungry" Isabella says

"Your always hungry"

"HEy I'm pregnant" Isabella says and Gabby came out to see Dani and Isabella

"Girls we're going to leave the guys speechless"

"I think we already have one" Dani says laughing and putting Lance's mouth up as she kisses him oon the cheek

"Your YouR beautiful"

"Thank you Lance now can you take my arm so we can leave"

"Oh right" Lancelot says as he takes Isabella's and Theresa and Gabby link their arms as they go downstairs and into the limo.

As they got to the Ball Isabella split with Lancelot and Danielle to go directly to Tom. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and helds his arm out for her. She takes it and smiles and then mouths good luck to Dani and encourages her to tell Lance her feelings.Danielle nods her head

Theresa and Gabby both split as Eddie and Jack held their arms out for them. They went on dancing through the room as did LAncelot and Dani.

All of a sudden Prince Henry and his mother Queen Marie came into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Prince Henry looks at Danielle she was beautiful and smiling at another guy like she use to smile at him

Prince Henry looks at Danielle she was beautiful and smiling at another guy like she use to smile at him.

"I say she moved on fast" Queen Marie says

"mother" Henry says giving his mother a look as he went up to Danielle. She puts her head on the guy's right shoulder He heard him confess something

"Dani"

"Hmm Lance"

"I like you a lot"

"I like you to" Danielle says

"No I mean I like you like you not just as a friend but as a"

Danielle lifts her head up to see his eyes

"Yes" She has a smile on her face

"Its hard for me to say this I've had feelings for you since I can remember"

"What are you saying"

Lance kisses Danielle surprising her that's when Henry attacks

Danielle and everyone gasps

"what are you doing" Danielle asks going up to Lance "are you okay Lance"

"Yeah" He says looking up at this guy who attacked him

"Danielle I love you and I'm sorry"

"Who are you" She asks

"I'm Prince Henry"

"Your what"

"Prince Henry don't you remember" He asks going down to her and she slaps him

"No I don't I'm calling the police"

He grabs her arm "But Danielle" And she has a flashback at a ball where he finds out she was from a lower class. She slaps him

"stay away from me" She gets up "Lance lets go get you some ice you can tell me what you need to tell me then" She stares daggers at Prince Henry

"You stay away from me" She leads Lance to the kitchen and everyone else staring at Henry

"Oh dear god" The Queen says looking everywhere for some help

Jack sighs as Gabby grabs a hold of him "Jack"

"He looks like he needs help"

"And he hit your best friend"

"but still Gabs he doesn't look like from this time or place"

Gabby sighs as she follows Jack to Prince Henry

"So who are you and where are you from"

"France and My name is Prince Henry I'm here for Danielle and.." He stops mid sentence "Prince Gaberielle"

"Ah" She says looking at Jack

"Don't you even dare make a move on my girl" Jack says getting mad

"No I'm not but she's the princess of Spain"

"Right and I'm a priest nice try buddy come on Gabrielle you were right" He says taking her by the hand and going passed Prince Henry but she to had a flashback of her parents informing her she had to marry him.

"wait" She says and Jack turns around

"What"

"What if he is telling the truth of who he is and of who I am"

"Oh come on Gabs he's"

"Are we sure Jack"

Jack grumbles "Fine come on Prince Henry we're going back to the manor but if I get chewed out by Dani or Izzy Gabby I'm going to say it was all your idea"

"Fine but just check the book" She says as she motions for Queen Marie to come by her son.

They get into a limo and Prince Henry and Queen Marie were frightened

Meanwhile

"are you okay Lance"

"Yeah he just came out of nowhere"

"I know I feel like I know him from somewhere"

"From where"

"I don't know but all I know is he was mean to me"

"Well all I know is if I would never be mean to you accept"

"accept what"

"When we get into fights I mean I won't hit you or anything"

"And when will that be Mr. Halliwell after all we're only friends granted we do fight sometimes but its harmless"

"Well what if I were to ask you to be more then friends with me" Lance asks and Danielle looks up at him in surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

"are you okay Lance"

"Yeah he just came out of nowhere"

"I know I feel like I know him from somewhere"

"From where"

"I don't know but all I know is he was mean to me"

"Well all I know is if I would never be mean to you accept"

"accept what"

"When we get into fights I mean I won't hit you or anything"

"And when will that be Mr. Halliwell after all we're only friends granted we do fight sometimes but its harmless"

"Well what if I were to ask you to be more then friends with me" Lance asks and Danielle looks up at him in surprise.

"Are you saying your in love with me" Dannielle questions

"Yes" Lance says

"Wow"

"Wow is that all you have to say"

"No its just this is incredible I don't know I mean I just oh...

Lance kisses her and then comes "How was that did you feel the electricity"

Dannielle looked at him 'Yes but"

"No no buts please no buts"

"I just can't help but think about what he said I mean I had a flashback Lance"

"No please can we just forget about him"

"I can't I'm sorry but I just but then again it was of him scolding me of something I just don't know I need to think" Danielle says sitting down on one of the stools. Lance comes over to her and rubs her back

"Take all the time you need Dani remember I'm always your friend above all else"

"Thank you" Danielle says rubbing her temples "Can we just go home"

"Yeah sure thing"

"Thank you" Danielle says taking his arm and leaving back to the manor


	7. Chapter 7

Danielle walked along the path. She so wanted to be with Lance but there was something holding her back. Her past was finally coming around and she hated it but how could she come from there to here in the 21st century. What was she going to do. She sat on the bench

"May I sit here"

"Are you going to punch me" Danielle asks Henry

"No and I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Danielle says

"But I am it wasn't approite"

"Fine whatever"

"What's wrong"

"I remember but I just don't know how I got here" Danielle says

"There's something else isn't there"

Danielle nodded her head "Lance" She says sighing

"O"

"Prince Henry"

"Its just Henry if you don't mind"

"Right Henry I remember that night and I tried to tell you the truth but"

"I didn't listen I know" Henry says "And I regretted it everyday"

"You know your stubborn like your father" Danielle says

"I am not"

"Oh really" Danielle says

"Maybe a little"

"Try a lot" Danielle says

"So what now what are you going to do"

"I don't know Henry"

"Do you love him"

"I think so"

Henry nods his head

"I've become friends with Gabriella and she's clique but has a good heart" Danielle says

"I see"

"No Henry you don't see I love my life here I was pretending back in the sixteenth century pretending to be someone I'm not"

"But you see you are Danielle"

"I'm not a Constance"

"But your also not you here either"

"Don't you see Henry i am"

"So what are you saying you wanted to stay here with no history no family no nothing"

"No I have friends they are family better family then I had back in France except of course Jaqualyn"

"Oh right" Henry says sighing.

Danielle put her head up "Henry I need time" She says

"Then I'll give you all the time you need" Henry says

Danielle nods her head then looking at him weirdly

"What"

"Oh nothing you just look a lot like Lance"

"Oh really" Henry says a little disheartened

"no I ugh I hate being confused" Danielle says frustrated "I have to get going" She says getting up "Its getting late you may want to go to" She says

"Where are you going" Henry asks

"Home" Danielle says

"But don't you live with the Halliwell's"

"Hmm no Gabby and I live together this way" She say pointing to the left

"Then I must walk you home"

"Hmm no let me get you home since you don't know San Fransisco" Danielle says as they go to the Halliwell's and Henry followed her

"I can't let you go home by yourself"

"I won't be by myself Gabby will be with me"

"But I can't let you guys"

"We'll have Jack and Lance" She says and Henry sighs. He didn't want this Lance person around Danielle but there was nothing he could do.


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella search for the Prince of France and the history surrounding him and Danielle also round Princess Gabriella.

"So Iz what's the verdict" Gabby asks worried that she might loose Jack

"This isn't good" Isabella frowns.

"What's not good"

Isabella shows her what she found

Gabby gasps

"No this can't be no I won't let it happen I love Jack he loves me"

Isabella looked at her sadly "I'm sorry"

Gabby shakes her head. She goes upstairs and cries.

Back in Hartford Rory Gilmore-Hayden was at her grandfather's funeral with her mother Lorelei and grandparents the Gilmores when Francine came over to her.

"How are you Rory"

"Fine why am I here"

Francine looks down "Thank you for coming"

"Why did you request my presence"

Francine smiled sadly "To say I'm sorry"

Rory didn't say anything.

"He had something he wanted to give you in his Will"

"Why is it because I'm your only grandchild cause you guys have Gigi"

"No"

"Then what grams"

Francine smiles "Here you should read your grandfather's diary this why I asked you here the Will, will be read in a week you should read this before then please"

"And if I don't"

"Your destiny is in there" She says simply

Rory and the Gilmores looked at her weirdly

"Just read dear don't fight off destiny" She says walking away.

The Hutnzbergers were watching the whole thing.

"Now how the Gilmore's does knows the Hayden's Mitchum"

"Their old friends dear" He says to his wife Shira

"That little goldigger"

Logan was speechless he went over to his ex girlfriend after Francine left

"What was all that about"

"Nothing" Rory says stiffly

"You told me no"

"Do you have to remind me" Rory says

"Rory I'm sorry"

"Me to" She whispers. Then she turns around

"Mom"

"Yes"

"Where's dad"

"In your grandfather's den"

Rory nods her head and Logan was confused

"What's going on"

"My father's father just died" Rory says

"Mom I'm not going to Star's Hollow I'll be staying with dad" She says coldly to her mother.

"Rory I'm sorry"

"No your not" She says and walks away.

"That's not fair Rory your mother raised you your father"

"Don't you dare Luke don't you dare talk bad towards him" Rory says darkly

"You'll regret it" She says

"Rory that's not right" her mother says

"Life isn't fair mother" Rory says.

Logan whispers "what happen to my Ace"

Rory smiles at Logan and then left the five standing there.

Lorelei sighs "I hate that she went to Las Vegas"

"You should have supported her" Richard says walking away

"Love isn't something you can control Lorelei it happens she loves Logan you just have to accept that"

"She doesn't love me"

Emily looks at Logan "then why is she bitter"

Logan didn't say anything.

"I thought so"

Meanwhile Gabriella, Henry, Danielle, and the queen where at the Halliwell's.

"Ready"

"As ever" Danielle says

"Are you sure" Isabella asks Lancelot

"Ya I'm sure fate is fate"

"You can make your own you know"

"No you can't you know that I know that" Lance says

Isabella rolls her eyes

"Don't know what's going to happen so be careful" Resa says looking at Lance who was heartbroken.

The five disappeared as Lance, Resa, and Isabella said the spell. Lance went to his room.

"She choose him you can't blame her" Resa says

"I know" Lance says

Resa closes his door. She sighs she went downstairs.

"How's Jack"

"The same"

"This sucks"

"Yeah it does"

"This isn't going to end well" Isabella says suddenly

"I know but how do we stop destiny" Resa was surprised at herself.

"Who knows" Isabella says surprised at Resa she believed in fate and that was the same as destiny. She gets a premonition of Rory, Lance, and Jack.

THE END


End file.
